A Lion and a Dragon's hidden secrets
by Senya Lady of the Serpents
Summary: Well... Hermione has been kidnaped by the death eaters, but she found her way back, just in time for seventh year. She got head girl, but three guesses who got Head boy, none other than the Slyhterin Prince himself. Head Boy and Girl have to share domatri
1. Chapter I: Hermione's Return

**_Hey, welcome to my first ficcy. I hope it is better then it is when I read it. Well, if you reveiew NO FLAMES,but be specific if youlike my story_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hermione's Return_**

Hermione had been missing for over a year. It was now nearing the beginning of the 7th year, August 30th; actually, after she got out of the train after her 5th year, Voldemort's followers took her. She was scared as she gazed up at Voldemort's face; she remembered how he tried to break into her mind, steel thoughts, and things about her close friend Harry Potter. When he couldn't get to her mind, which was every time he tried, he tortured her, Cruciastus being his favorite. But not once did she relent her mind to the dark lord. He placed upon her a special type of dark mark, and evil mark, not showing that she was a follower of him, but more of a control over her. He used the dark mark to control Hermione, to keep her away from Harry Potter. But that one night, August 30th, rainy, and cold, she escaped from his clutches, broke from the charm that concealed her mind. And she ran, ran to the only place possible that was close enough for her to reach, even in her very weakened state. She ran to the Burrow. Hermione looked behind her as her weak, thin body limped up the driveway to the towering burrow. Her cloak concealed her, as its blackness matched the dark scenery. 'I hhope they are awake. I hope they will be home' she thought as she clutched her arm, it burned slightly. Her memories went to Ron, they had had one date, In fact the one date was the day before she went missing and it was the best day of her life. She wondered if Ron still loved her. She pulled her hood on and continued her way to the house.

She knocked on the door and groaned. Obviously Voldemort wished her in his presence to try to fight and break the barrier in her mind. She knocked again and began to shiver. "I'm coming, I'm coming!!! Give me a moment!" A boy yelled, he had a deep voice. When he opened the door, Hermione looked him over. He had gotten taller after she had been taken, he had a deeper voice and if possible even more freckles. " How are you? Bloody Hell is that you Hermione?" He asked as she raised her head and tried to talk. Ron looked into her eyes and saw hurt and pain. "Where were you? Mom, you will never believed who is here!" he yelled as his mom bustled out from the steps. "Now I thought I told you to stop making those stupid treats!!!" She yelled to George and Fred. When she looked at the guest her face dropped. "Everyone come here. She's back, she's come back. Hurry up! Come on dear lets get you inside and fixed up!" he yelled as she helped the limping Hermione into the house as Rom shut the door, still amazed.

Harry and the other Weasley's came downstairs. Harry was at the back of the line talking with Ginny, but then stopped as he looked up. Everyone had parted and he was looking into the eyes of a familiar face, but you could only see her eyes, as the rest of her body was covered but a midnight black cloak. She was battered and bruised from Voldemort's punishment but would never tell anyone of it. No madder how bad she hurt… she felt it slip away as she saw her friends faces. "Hermione is that you?" Fred asked shocked. "Hello Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley. I have missed you all so much! " She took a step and then all was blacked out. Ron caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and took her to the couch in the living room. " Ginny please go and get me some of my clothes that are too big for you! Fred and George go get some water, ice, and some washcloths. Ron and Harry go get some pillow and blankets. Clear this living room out. We shall all spend the night in here until morning or until she wakes up. " Mrs. Weasley demanded pointing to each one as she instructed them on what to do. "Yes ma'am" they all said as they went off in different directions. When they got back they set up their stuff and all laid down. Mrs. Weasley gave her some water and she almost chocked on it. After that she froze and sat still. She fell unconscious. "Now you all get to sleep. Tomorrow I will call her parents and we will go get her school supplies. We must inform Dumbledore as well. For now all you go to sleep. I will awake you when she wakes up!" Mrs. Weasley whispered as everyone fell to sleep. She tried to pull Hermione's hood off, but for some reason, she could not.

Harry and Ron were off in the corner and were sitting talking to each other quietly. "What shall we tell her first? That Neville is going out with Ginny? That Fat pig Pansy is going out with Draco although that is not much of a shock. You have a crush on… never mind!" Ron said stopping. "Lets just let her talk and ask the questions first. We will answer them as best we can." Harry whispered. "Good point!" Ron said. "I'm just glad that she is back." They whispered in unexpected unison 'Now I cannot wait to finally tell her how I really feel.' Run and Harry thought to themselves, unawere that they were thinking the same thing. "Well let's get to sleep." Harry whispered rolling over to face the other direction. He faced Mrs. Weasley tending to Hermione. "Good night all of you!" Mrs. Weasley whispered as she fell asleep. "Good night" the echoed.

* * *

**_Sorry, about the grammer and stuff. I hope u guys liked my story. Well_**

**_Luv ya,_**

**_Senya_**


	2. Chapter II: Hermione's Secrets

**_Well everyone, I think you all for all the kind reviews. I would like to give thanxs to the following people:_**

**_randomgal- she doesn't really tell them about voldemort, until later on. Until said time, she uses a beauty charm to hide the scrs._**

**_hannah-901- Harry at first likes Cho and then falls for a new character. Soon enough(maybe not in this chappie) someone finds out a little about her true past._**

**_soccerislife- sweet s/n. Hopefully this will turn out to your liking._**

**_lorett- I will try to slow down, and hope that you like this one as well._**

**_hpfan08- My suggestion to you is, if you don't like your writing, the take a moment and think why... not to be rude. You are an awsome writer._**

**_I want to thank everyone who has put uf with my slow ass. I have had the biggest case of writer's block, and then there were the three hurricanes that have hit the east coast of Florida, and then there is the grounding part. Well I will post ASAP!_**

* * *

**Hermione's Secrets**

The next morning, when she awoke, she saw a lot of sleeping stuff on the floor. There was also a lot of noise in the kitchen. She tried to speak, but was unable. She was still weak from her journey. She lay there for a while, and then decided to get up and go to the kitchen. When she got up, she found it hard to walk so she limped over to the Kitchen entry. She stood their quietly watching the others. "Hush Fred, George… you will wake Hermione!" their mom said with a look of annoyance appearing on her face. "I hope she likes this!" Ginny said quietly. "She looks like she needs it!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Lets go and get her up! It's time for breakfast. Look here comes Errol with Professor Dumbledore's reply now!" Fred said happily. "Hermione time to wake up!" " Uhh…" she uttered as she stirred. "Where am I… ohh ya that's right… the Burrow. Uhh major headache!" Hermione hissed as she sat up a little to quick. " Did you just hiss???" Fred asked. "Huh what?" Hermione said " Ohh nothing. " George said.

While with Voldemort, Hermione was being forcefully trained to become an Animagi. A snake like creature at that. She would have preferred to be an otter or a cat. You could always tell when she had changed because she was a Giant King Cobra. She would have rather not to but she had no choice. The Dark Mark was placed on her upper right forearm. She kept it covered and when she was handed clothes she was glad that they were elbow length sleeves. She was handed a white shirt with elbow length sleeves and a knee length black ruffled skirt and knee length white sock with black shoes. She was finally able to comb her mess of hair. She always had her hood on and when she went to brush it, everyone found out that it was now black. She had waist length, straight black hair. It no longer was a brownish color and fluffy, but now sleek, shiny, and smooth. When she talked she kind of hissed and it worried everyone. Everyone was looking at her differently. She had changed a lot. Now they had a better view of what she looked like. She had bruises everywhere.

" Mrs. Weasley… may I please go take a shower?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Sure" Mrs. Weasley replied. She walked up to Ginny's room, the one that the two of them where sharing, and grabbed her old clothes. She changed them to where they were now clean, and instead of the pink, they where now black and red. She walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the bathtub. When it was the right temperature, she stripped of the ugly clothes, and slid down into the bathtub. For wizards who were extremely poor, the sure had a superb house.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, in a pair of black form fitting jeans, and a semi tight blood red, elbow length shirt. She wore black combat boots with red laces. She walked downstairs to have Run nearly fall out of his chair. "And who are you?" he asked. She glared at him as Ginny came down. "Mornin' Hermione." She said grabbing a piece of toast. "HERMIONE???" Run hollered. "Mornin' Ginny, mind if I come with you outside to fly around?" "You have a broom?" Her friend asked. "Yup." She said as she pulled a tiny figurine out of her pocket. She had stolen it from Voldemort. It was a Firebolt II, the newest broom. "Engorgio" she said, as the broom became its normal size. "But Hermione, I thought you hated to fly." "Yes, that was then, this is now." She said with a glare. "Oh Hermione, did you get all your supplies?" "Yes Molly, I have." It was the truth, while with Voldemort; he had her school stuff bought. "Alright."

Hermione let Ginny lead her outside, since they were the only ones within ten miles, as long as they didn't fly too high, the could fly for as long as they wanted. The girls mounted their brooms, and Hermione sped off, with Ginny close behind her.

Harry and the twins where practicing, when a red and black blur came flying by, with Ginny close behind. "Stop, girl, you are going to kill me!" Ginny hollered catching her breath." INPEDIMENTA!" she hollered and the blur stopped. "Who the- HERMIONE???" "Yes." "What the hell happened to you?" "None of your business. "Oh by the way, our letters are here, and I got head girl." She said as everyone stared at her. "What the hell are you hiding Hermione?" "Nothing." 'They will never find out about my true past, or my summer.' she thought as she started to play.

* * *

**_Well, sorry if the chappie sux. Writers block sux ass! Well, hopefully that might change. Soon, there will be some new kids, and some new feelings developed, and hidden ones revealed. The PG-13 rating might kick into effect soon, because there is going to be a lot of cursing. Well, they are fixing to start school, next chappie I hope._**

**_Well toodles,_**

**_Senya_**


	3. Authors Notice

Authors notice

Hey guys, I have a little pain in the arse problem called writer's block. If you have any ideas please let me know ASAP!!!!!

Also sorry, this story starts out as a Ron/Hermione story, put will take a lot of unexpected turns and a lot of unexpected (ok maybe not) things will happen. So please if you have any ideas, any at all, please help me. Until then, I will try to write more… HELP ME!!

I do have one story so far: A Lion and a Dragon's hidden secrets, and I am going to start another story, My one and Only true love,and hopefully get to post my story: What you think you know.

And if you want to join my C2 community, just let me know via review, and I will put you in it. Thank you to the subscriber, who was so kind as to subscribe to my C2 community. Well, I think I will stop blabbering, and try to post more! See you and thank you to all my reviewers who are so kindly waiting for my patient arse.

Senya Lady of the Serpents


End file.
